Akatsuki y loa ojos del sabio
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: traicionado, abandonado como en toda su vida, Naruto buscara su destino en el lugar en el que menos pensaria. mal Summary como siempre calificado M por las dudas espero que disfruten :D


Wesaa que pasoa, bueno gente, como ya había dicho el año pasado xD reescribiré, Akatsuki los ojos del sabio, ese fue mi primer historia y la verdad les digo no me gusto para nada, mala descripción, mala trama, malo… malo todo, y como soy terco lo voy a volver a subir, ya que gane un poco de experiencia gracias a un amigo y a los comentarios de Jinsei Sayonara que es mi fics que más regulo, sin ms que decir el comienzo :D pd: va a ser realmente corto el primer capítulo.

Naruto y todos los personajes que use en esta historia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

_**El comienzo **_

Konoha, unas de las aldeas más fuertes y reconocidas entre las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, perteneciente de muchos delos más codiciados clanes como es el Hyuga y el Uchiha, últimamente ha estado pasando cosas muy extrañas, desde la aparición de Orochimaru como la salida del ultimo Uchiha de Konoha…Sasuke Uchiha, como también el cambio de Hokage y la muerte del Sandaime y la fuga del ultimo Uzumaki y el Shinchuriki de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto que es aún desconocido el paradero.

Flash Back: hace unos días.

_El valle del fin donde ocurrió unas de la más grandes batallas del mundo ninja, el primer Hokage, contra el legendario Madara Uchiha, pero actualmente era solo escombros, terreno deformado, árboles quemados, mucho vapor por todos lados y dos muchachos que parecían los culpables de aquella desastrosa batalla. _

_-¡Sasuke no me hagas hacerlo!-grito un muchacho de no más de 14 años, llevaba una apenas una remera azul casi desintegrada de su cuerpo junto con un pantalón naranja y unas sandalias ninjas, pelo rubio con ojos rojos, lo que más destacaba eras las tres marcas en sus dos mejillas que se notaban muy claramente, por arriba de su piel se le notaba una aura roja brotando, recién le salía una cola de esa aura roja y haciéndose cada vez más grande, el chico le gritaba a otro que estaba a unos 20 metros. _

_-¡No Naruto, ya tome mi decisión, quieras o no me iré!-dijo el otro chico con una remera azul, también casi destruida, un pantalón corto blanco muy sucio y las sandalias ninjas comunes, pelo negro puntiagudo para arriba que le dejaba una M en su frente con su mechones, también no pasaba los 14 años, lo más notable eran sus ojos negros junto con tres magatamas en su ovulo, su piel tomo una tez gris, en su cara, más bien donde se ubica en la nariz tenía una cruz negra en su gris pie y por ultimo lo que más destacaba, sus dos alas grises que parecían manos con piel-acabemos con esto…¡Naruto!-grito una vez más poniendo su izquierda mirando al piso y su mano derecha agarrando la muñeca de la otra, de esa forma se creaba de a poco rallos descontrolados. _

_-¡te traeré Sasuke, aunque tenga que romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo!-dijo el muchacho de pelo rubio identificado como Naruto, se posiciono en cuatro "patas" con una mano libre, en esa mano se estaba creando una bola purpura de chakra-rasengan-murmuro Naruto, levanto la vista. _

_-¡Aquí voy!-gritaron los dos muchachos, lanzándose uno contra uno a todo o nada-¡NARUTOOO!-grito Sasuke volando con las alas para estrellarse con el rubio. _

_-¡SASUKEE!-grito Naruto, estaban a centímetros de chocar. _

_Lo menos esperado para ambos paso la colisión de los ataques, fue igualada, pero al final el poderoso Rasengan fue demasiado para el Chidori e Sasuke, aun así los dos colisionaron contra el suelo, Sasuke tenía el hueco del rasengan, capaz que contucciones y derrame interior y alguna que otra costilla rota, en verdad perdió contra el rasengan de Naruto, pero el otro chico no daba señales de vida, lo apuñalo con la chidori seguramente demasiado cerca del corazón, no una sino dos veces, además de múltiples quemaduras, de pronto entre los arboles apareció un hombre de pelo plateado atado con una coleta y llevaba unas gafas. _

_-wow, linda batalla Sasuke_kun…Naruto_kun, bueno ya es hora-el hombre tomo a Sasuke y se lo llevo lejos entre los árboles_.

_A unos metros de distancia de la batalla se encontraba el grupo de rescate, obviamente no se encontraban todos ya que Chouji y Nejo estaban al borde de la muerte, pero el resto que quedo estaban junto con el Jounin Kakashi Hatake y la peli rosa Haruno Sakura muy angustiados ya que escuchaban los choques y gritos de los dos genins, sin dudas una gran batalla, pero de pronto de esos gritos y choques de ataques hubo un silencio horrible todos pensaban lo peor._

_Cuando llegaron, vieron una muy mala escena, se veía el terreno destrozado, demasiado vapor por muchos lados, cráteres, árboles quemados y rastros de una gran batalla-busquen a Sasuke y a Naruto-ordeno el Jounins a los Genins. _

_-¡Esta acá! ¡Es Naruto, y hay mucha sangre!-grito Shikamaru que estaba un poco preocupado ya que vio demasiada sangre alrededor de su amigo. _

_-diablos llegamos tarde, no hay rastro de Sasuke-dijo Kiba-dios… _

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura-encontraron a Sasuke. _

_-no…pero…-dijo Kanguro-esta Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Gaara._

_-rápido vámonos-"porque tuvo que pasar esto"-esos eran los pensamientos de Kakashi que cargo un poco preocupado al rubio estudiante-bueno parece que Orochimaru hizo su movimiento se llevó a Sasuke es una lástima, sabía que no tenía que dejarlo en manos de Naruto todavía Sasuke es mucho para el-dijo Kakashi cargando a Naruto y yendo camino a Konoha. _

Fin del flash back: actualmente.

Están todos esperando los resultados de las tres operaciones, la más difícil es la de Chouji ya que cuando lo encontraron prácticamente estaba muerto, la siguiente fue la de Naruto, la chidori de Sasuke paso demasiado cerca del corazón, perforó el pulmón izquierdo y muchas quemadura de grado 3 y desgasto demasiado chakra y la siguiente la de Neji, que a pesar de a ver resultado ganador gasto más chakra de lo que tenía, como también emorragias, había perdido mucha más sangre que Naruto y eso le preocupo a la quinta Hokage, Sensju Tsunade.

Sacando de los pensamientos a todos los de la sala, abrió la puerta Tsunade con una sonrisa pero demasiado sudor-están fuera de peligro-dijo la Senju-dime Shikamaru, como les fue.

-mal, casi perdimos a tres compañeros y si no fuera por la ayuda de Lee y los hermanos de la aldea de la arena hubiésemos muerto-dijo un muy apenado Shikamaru-tal vez no necesito el ascenso a Chounin.

-claro que si, ordenaste un equipo muy bueno que a pesar de ser Genins, pelearon de igual a igual contra los cinco del sonido que son muy famosos por su monstrosa fuerza y ser subordinados de Orochimaru, lo hicieron bastante bien-felicito Tsunade-lástima que el objetivo escapo.

-arigatou-dijo un muy feliz Shikamaru ya que por lo menos no murieron ni Neji, ni Chouji, tampoco el ruidoso Naruto.

-ahora veremos que harán cuando se despierten-dijo Tsunade mirando la ventana.

_**Hola gente como están, y que les pareció, acá está el nuevo "Akatsuki, los ojos del sabio". **_

_**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir así que nos vemos, buen fin de semana. **_

Si el capítulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capitulo subir más a menudo, gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo.

**La frase: ****Además de perdonar a tus enemigos, ríete de ellos. La risa es el gran antídoto contra los venenos del espíritu.**

Atte: Luufy Uzuumaki. Chau chau :D


End file.
